Hunter's Jewel
by Daughters of Gondor
Summary: Faramir supplies Gondor with an heir and tragedy ensues. Warnings for slash and some blood.


Disclaimer: As always I don't own any of the characters or stories in any way related to Lord of the Rings and I'm in no way trying to make any money off of this.  
  
Summary: Faramir provides the reunified kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor with an heir when Arwen proves unable to, but at what cost? Takes place after the war of the Ring and is obviously AU because is Eowyn isn't in it. Warning: has implied slash, mpreg, and a character death. If you're not a fan of both Boromir and Faramir you probably shouldn't read.  
  
A/N: I came up with the idea for this story when I was talking with my usual co-writer for daughtersofgondor and we were both suffering from writer's block. This was intended as a one shot fic to get over my writer's block while Becky went to work on one of her own. However, I feel that anything LOTR belongs on the daughtersofgondor website, not my personal one. So, I'm placing it here.  
  
I seem to be hooked on mpreg, … probably because there aren't enough writers brave enough to try it out. But this fan fiction is much darker and sadder than any of the previous stories I've wrote.  
  
Also about the title, I was looking on the Council of Elrond sight and the prefix 'fara' in Sindarin is a verb for to hunt, while 'mir' means jewel. So I'm guessing that Faramir's name mean's something like Hunter's Jewel. Which is what I've decided to call the story.  
  
Hunter's Jewel  
  
A slight breeze rushed through the early morning air of Minas Tirith. But the fair man standing on the parapet of the seventh level of the city was still able to feel it as the wind rustled his wavy brown hair. However, in the light of the sunrise it almost appeared that there were strands of gold running through the hair on his noble head.  
  
Faramir, son of Denethor, the last in the line of Stewards had woken up fairly early and having nothing better to do than lie in bed he had walked onto the parapet hoping to enjoy the peace of the early morning.  
  
His mornings, days, and nights had lately all been tiring for him, and so it had been such a long time for him since he'd been able to see a sunrise.   
  
And this one was beautiful. There were flecks of pink, orange, and gold dotting the early morning sky. They shined down on the White City making the walls appear almost silver and heavenly in appearance.  
  
Soon he wouldn't be able to enjoy a morning such as this.  
  
Faramir smiled lightly to himself as he slowly rubbed hand down his swollen belly, nine months in the making.  
  
His time was almost upon him. An event the entire kingdom was waiting on with trepidation. The heir of kings had been a long time coming and would be greeted with jubilation. Once Aragorn's heir was born, the kingdom would be secure.  
  
However, at the same time, those same people worried for the welfare of their Steward. Both of the sons of Denethor had long been jewels in the eyes of their people. No one dared say anything in front of Faramir, but the King and Queen had long known of the fear that gripped the city for the Steward's welfare.  
  
After all, despite Faramir's Numenorean blood which allowed him to conceive, many things could still go wrong.  
  
His pregnancy was still anything, but normal.  
  
Faramir let out a low sigh and moved to sit down on a high seat by the parapet that still allowed him to see out a long distance over the surrounding lands, but let him rest aching back and muscles.  
  
He placed one hand over the small of his back, which did nothing but ache these days, and the other hand over his stomach as he lowered himself into the chair. He tried not grimace as he sat down.  
  
At least he'd felt a small measure of relief in the past few days. He'd felt a lightening in his abdomen as the baby moved from his upper abdomen the lower section were for the last month a birth canal had been forming in anticipation of the coming birth.  
  
The baby dropping meant that his time would be any day now.  
  
"Soon," Faramir murmured to himself as he rubbed his hand once again down his protruded stomach. He smiled as he felt the answering kick from his little one.  
  
"Indeed it will be soon Lord Faramir. You seem to be far more relaxed than the rest of the whole city, even though it is you who will be doing all the hard work."  
  
Faramir's smile widened to an all around grin as he turned his head to face the speaker. "Interesting how the people who get the most nervous are the ones that have to watch Gandalf."  
  
The White Wizard chuckled at Faramir's attempt at humor. Both Gandalf and Elrond had decided to remain in Middle-Earth at least long enough to assist in the birth of Aragorn and Faramir's child. Together the two of them would make up the most formidable healing team to help Faramir.  
  
In the meantime, Gandalf had moved to stand by the parapet revealing that someone else had followed him up there.  
  
Faramir gulped as he recognized the Queen Arwen.  
  
"Your highness, …" he started before making to get up, but Arwen held out her hand.  
  
"Please, Lord Steward stay seated," she said in a gently voice, "I would never ask anyone in your condition to rise on my behalf."  
  
Faramir sat back down, but remained somewhat unconvinced. Ever since this whole process had started, Faramir had been very skittish in front of the Queen. He wasn't sure how Arwen felt about the whole situation, but she couldn't have been in favor of it.  
  
"I wished to speak with you, Lord Faramir," Arwen said to him.  
  
Faramir gulped and sat up straight in his chair. This couldn't be any good for him.  
  
Arwen almost laughed out loud at Faramir's nervous expression, but maintained an outward calm so as not to alarm the Steward. He had enough strain on him at the moment and Arwen didn't wish to add to that any more than necessary.  
  
"I am not here to speak to you out of anger, Faramir. I know the kingdom needed an heir," Arwen got a sad look on her face as she said that. It had been such a hard blow to her that she had been unable to carry a child. "But I don't hate you or feel any jealousy towards you. Estel loves us both in different ways." Arwen paused. "Actually when the suggestion was brought up over a year ago by yourself and Gandalf to let you try and conceive, it was me that had to convince Aragorn to allow you to take the risk."  
  
Faramir's head shot up, startled at the confession. He'd always assumed that it had been Aragorn who'd had to convince his wife to allow someone else to carry the heir to the throne.  
  
"Why would Aragorn have objected to me doing this?" Faramir asked.  
  
"Because he feels responsible for you," another voice spoke up.  
  
The golden-haired elf, known as Legolas, glided up to the parapet. His footsteps had been so soft not even Arwen had heard his approach.  
  
"Aragorn has always felt protective of you Faramir," Legolas continued, "and I believe it stems from the fact that he feels he failed to protect Boromir on Amon Hen."  
  
"What?!" Faramir yelled. "What happened on Amon Hen wasn't anybody's fault. Aragorn shouldn't feel responsible. Boromir kept his honor. He died defending people as he always hoped he would."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Yes, but Aragorn's stubbornness won't allow him to see that."  
  
The four standing on the parapet suddenly heard commotion from the lower levels of the city and looked down to see signs of the city waking up for a new day to start.  
  
"I suppose we should all be heading back into the court as well," Arwen replied as she turned around to do so.  
  
Gandalf and Legolas both started to follow her, but Faramir was a little slower considering the fact that he'd been sitting down and was hugely pregnant.  
  
Faramir managed to stand up and take a few steps before it happened. He was suddenly gripped with a clawing pain that centered in the middle of his abdomen and reached clear around to his back. The suddenness made Faramir double over and clutch his stomach just as a splash of water came out of the small birth canal and soaked the bottom of his tunic and the front his breeches.  
  
Faramir hadn't made any noise or cry of pain, but the slight scuffling of his boots on the pavement was still enough to reach Legolas' ear.  
  
"Lord Faramir!" he cried upon on seeing the hunched over figure of the Steward of Gondor.  
  
Gandalf and Arwen quickly turned out of concern to Legolas' cry, and figured out the situation as they saw the elf run up to help a groaning Faramir.  
  
"Arwen, go fetch your father," Gandalf said, and then walked up to Legolas and Faramir as Arwen ran off to find Elrond.  
  
Gandalf grasped Faramir under his left arm while Legolas supported the adan on the right.  
  
"It appears the heir will come today."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Faramir just concentrated on breathing evenly as Gandalf and Legolas helped escort him down the hall.   
  
The pain in his abdomen wasn't that great at that moment, but it was enough to keep his mind occupied only on short, slow breaths and taking small steps. It was a good thing that Gandalf and Legolas were each supporting him under each of his arms otherwise Faramir probably would have still been stuck up at the parapet.  
  
Elrond, Arwen, and a couple of maids in the palace were readying a birthing room, but no one seemed to have any idea were Aragorn was … until he came running up to the trio with a worried look on his face. Gimli, Merry, and Pippin were hot on his heels. The three of them having made the journey to Minas Tirith to support both Aragorn and Faramir in the birth of their child.  
  
"Faramir!" Aragorn cried as he ran up. "Are you all right? Does it hurt much?"  
  
In the midst of a fairly vicious contraction at the moment, Faramir was unable to answer Aragorn. However, he did manage to shake his head no, his teeth nearly through his bottom lip as he did so.  
  
Faramir let out a shaky breath as the contraction ended.  
  
"No, Aragorn," he replied, "the contractions haven't gotten that bad … yet. I just can't seem to be able to make myself talk in the midst of one."  
  
Aragorn placed a hand on Faramir's shoulder in understanding and gave the man a smile of encouragement.  
  
Faramir returned the smile with a shaky one of his own.  
  
"Estel?" Arwen said tentatively behind. Aragorn and everyone else turned towards the Queen.  
  
"The birthing chamber is ready," she also gave Faramir a smile of encouragement.  
  
Faramir took a deep breath and held his head up proudly.  
  
"Alright. I'm ready."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The city of Minas Tirith was in a buzz of excitement that day as word quickly spread throughout the city that the heir would be born that day. Tongues ran wild as everyone in the city gossiped at anything to do with babies and the royal family.  
  
But all too soon, the sun was slowly sinking into the sky and no news had come from the palace about Faramir's condition.  
  
The people's gossip quickly turned to worry. They should have heard something from the palace by now.  
  
In the hall outside Faramir's birthing room, Aragorn was pacing and had no more of an idea of what was going on than anyone else.  
  
Mainly because he hadn't heard any sounds coming from the room itself.  
  
"Something's wrong," Aragorn said more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"You don't know that mellon," Legolas said, and Gimli nodded in agreement.  
  
"Aragorn, babes take their time," Gimli said, "especially firstborns."  
  
Merry and Pippin, however, were even more nervous and on edge than Aragorn.  
  
"Are you sure?" Pippin asked. "Because it's been almost a full day."  
  
"And we haven't been able to eat anything," Merry added.  
  
Legolas smiled at the comment as Gimli gave an out and out laugh.   
  
"Well, there's at least one miracle occurring today," Legolas replied flatly.  
  
Merry and Pippin started giggling uncontrollably, as Gimli laughed outright, and Aragorn actually smiled at the elf's flat tone.  
  
However, in the next moment, the light moment was broken by a sound that up until now no one had yet heard.  
  
Faramir screamed.  
  
Aragorn suddenly darted towards the door, but Legolas (who was closer and seated on the ground) quickly jumped up to hold Aragorn back.  
  
"Trust me Estel, you don't want to go in there. Let Elrond, Gandalf, and Arwen handle the birth," Legolas said, "and besides … you're probably the last person Faramir wants to see at the moment."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Why did I ever agree to do this' Faramir thought to himself as he moaned and fell back against the mattress.  
  
He was almost positive he was being torn to shreds from the inside out.   
  
"Ada …" Arwen whispered to Elrond, "there is too much blood."  
  
Elrond nodded gravely. "I know."  
  
Gandalf looked up from the head of the bed were he was wiping Faramir's brow with a cloth. It didn't make a difference. After almost a full day of labor Faramir's entire body and the sheets surrounding him were covered in sweat.  
  
Suddenly Faramir's body tightened and the man arched off the bed with a very loud scream as he gripped the headboard even tighter. Elrond honestly had no idea how the man had managed to refrain from screaming this long. However, he was broken out of his wonderings as another great amount of blood came out of the opening in Faramir's lower abdomen, but there was still no sign of the infant.  
  
Gandalf sighed. "This is not going well."  
  
Elrond shook his head. "We have no choice Gandalf. I don't think with this amount of blood loss we'll be able to save Faramir no matter what we do, but it we wait any longer to take the infant out … it will die to."  
  
Arwen and Gandalf looked up at Elrond, already knowing what was coming.  
  
Elrond nodded at their looks. "We have to cut the baby out."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Faramir was too delirious to even be aware of what everyone was saying around him.  
  
The pain was unbelievable, and all he wanted was to curl up and go to sleep somewhere.  
  
"So tired," Faramir murmured, "can't go on much longer."  
  
Not yet brother. Soon you will be able to sleep.  
  
Faramir blinked and looked towards the voice. It couldn't be.   
  
The entire area in front of area seemed to be covered in a white light. It looked like Faramir was the only one left in the room.  
  
But directly in front of him, bathed in white light, was the noble figure of his brother.  
  
"This isn't possible," Faramir murmured.  
  
Boromir smiled. I am here to help you little brother.  
  
Faramir smiled up at him. "Am I dreaming."  
  
You can think of it that way. I'm here to take you to the halls of our fathers.  
  
Faramir's face hardened. "Have I died then."  
  
Boromir shook his head. Not yet brother. First you must give your gift to Aragorn and to Gondor. An heir. The line of kings and stewards joined together to give Gondor peace.  
  
Faramir smiled at this vision of his brother. This is what had made Boromir so beloved to him and all his people. He put Gondor and the people above everything else.  
  
How could Faramir do anything less? He loved Gondor just as much as Boromir did.  
  
"I'm not sure I can Boromir. I'm so tired."  
  
Boromir smiled. You have more strength than you know little brother. Much more than I ever did. But I give what strength I have from the Valar to you.  
  
With that said, the vision of Boromir reached out and placed a hand on Faramir's head. Faramir felt renewed strength seep into his limbs.  
  
I'll see you on the other side little brother.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The infant is stuck!" Elrond declared in exasperation. He'd made a cut as long and deep as he dared, but he was still having a time getting the child out.  
  
Gandalf and Arwen also looked around in despair. They were fast losing hope with the whole situation.  
  
"Let … me … help you … Lord Elrond," Faramir gasped out, pushing himself up on his elbows.  
  
Gandalf looked at the Steward in complete astonishment. Faramir had been so still that he'd honestly thought for a moment that he was already dead.  
  
But he still seemed to have some strength left in him.  
  
"I'll push … pull at the … same time," Faramir said.  
  
"Faramir, I don't think …"  
  
Faramir didn't listen. He simply started pushing. His every bit of concentration and strength focused on making sure this child lived.  
  
With Faramir pushing with his stomach muscles and Elrond pulling the child out as well, the child quickly emerged from the Steward although something was torn in the Steward's body as the child entered the world. Faramir had to bite down almost completely through his bottom lip to keep the scream within him.  
  
He knew he was going to die.  
  
Had known it since Boromir's vision had appeared before.   
  
But perhaps the Valar had allowed Boromir this last chance to redeem himself. With the combined strength of will from the two sons of Denethor, the line of the Stewards would give their last gift to Gondor.  
  
"It's a boy," Elrond declared, cleaning up the squirming infant.  
  
Gandalf covered up Faramir's bloody middle as Elrond wrapped up the infant.  
  
Without a word, Elrond left the room with Arwen and the new prince to inform everyone else.  
  
Gandalf looked down at the last of the Stewards with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Faramir, …"  
  
"I know."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
News spread fast throughout the city that a son had been born, but Faramir wasn't going to live through the night.  
  
Within a half an hour, the entire city was already morning the beloved Steward.  
  
Merry and Pippin were crouched by Faramir's bedside crying openingly while Legolas and Gimli stood at the foot of the bed trying to put up a brave face for Faramir.  
  
Gandalf, Elrond, and Arwen were also there.  
  
However, it had taken Aragorn the whole half an hour to compose himself and walk into Faramir's quarters with their newborn son in his arms.  
  
He had to be brave enough to say goodbye to the man he had come to love.  
  
The room was completely silent when Aragorn entered.  
  
Faramir lay upon the bed almost ashen white, with labored breathing, and the sheets bunched around his stomach were soaked in blood.  
  
But he still managed to weakly turn his head at Aragorn's footstep.  
  
"I saw him you know," Faramir said.  
  
Aragorn's brow furrowed in confusion. "Saw him?"  
  
Faramir smiled. "Boromir. He came to me. Gave me strength to give Gondor this last gift."  
  
The melancholy mood shifted for a bit as everyone looked at Faramir in surprise, but he continued to stare at Aragorn.  
  
The king looked a little shaky as a walked up to the bedside and kneeled gently, mindful that there was an infant in his arms.  
  
"You can rest easy, Aragorn," Faramir said, "Boromir is at peace. And soon I will be as well."  
  
Aragorn felt tears fall down his checks, and everyone was also silently crying as Faramir weakly reached out a hand towards the infant cradled in Aragorn's arms.  
  
Knowing Faramir was to weak to hold their son, Aragorn placed the child on the mattress, keeping a firm hand on him as Faramir lightly caressed the infant's check.  
  
"Take care of our Boromir will you Aragorn," Faramir said weakly.  
  
Aragorn could only nod as Faramir's hand weakly dropped to the mattress, his eyes closed, and his last shallow breath passed through his lips.  
  
Merry and Pippin started sobbing uncontrollably and jumped up on the bed to hug the still form of Faramir.  
  
Arwen turned into her father's embrace as she started crying. Elrond wasn't crying himself, but it was a heck of an effort for him not to.  
  
Gimli had sunk to his knees at the foot of the bed his head came to rest against it as Gandalf place a hand on Gimli's shoulder.  
  
Aragorn handed Prince Boromir to Legolas, who was also crying at this point, before sitting on the side of the bed and placing a kiss on Faramir's forehead.  
  
Aragorn was suddenly reminded of another time and place several years ago that had been so similar.  
  
"Be at peace. Son of Gondor."  
  
THE END  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
